A Miracle or a Dream (Rewritten)
by NowOrNever10
Summary: Teri Anderson wants some excitement in her not-so-exciting life. I mean what kind of person doesn't? Next thing she knew, a miracle happened! She's in the world she always dreamed of, but is this really a miracle, or is it all just a dream? *This a rewritten version of my fan fiction titled A Miracle or a Dream
1. Chapter 1

**So I wrote a story titled A Miracle or a Dream, and it was my first OC fan fiction. 3 years passed, and I completely deserted it. If it weren't the readers, that story would've been lost. However, after reading the story, I noticed many mistakes, so I decided to rewrite the entire story. Please leave a review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks again, and SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are...characters that aren't in any graphic novels, or TV xD**

* * *

 _ **A Miracle or a Dream**_

 _ **Ch.1**_

It is another boring day in my boring, pathetic life. My full name is Terissa Anderson, but I prefer Teri. Dylan, my little brother, is playing MY VIDEO GAME, Batman Arkham Aslyum. Now I don't usually share my stuff, especially with that little vermin, but my mom made me. It's annoying how she always sides with my little brother. People always comments on my appearance, telling me that I look like a copy of my mother, which is true. All of my features are from her. From my dark brown hair to my chocolate colored eyes. Aside from the looks, we have nothing in common. She's ladylike, while I'm tomboyish. I don't think reading comics and watching TV shows that are 'targeted toward boys' would make me a tom boy. I mean, I dress like a girl...I think?

Anyway, it's only me, my mom, and my brother living in the apartment. There was my dad, but he died 6 years ago, Dylan was two when he died while I was seven. My dad was awesome. He taught me how to draw, ride a bike, and read. When he was alive, we would watch cartoons such as Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha, Teen Titans, and Justice League. If he didn't pass away, we would've been watching Young Justice together. Man, do I miss him. I still remember that night we found out about...his departure.

 _"Mom?" I asked._

 _"Yes Terissa." says my mom, Samantha._

 _"Mom, it's Teri! Where's dad?"_

 _"Probably still at work, but don't worry, he'll come back soon."_

 _"Okay." I walk back to my room, and lie on my bed. We were poor, so in order to pay for rent, my dad had to work lots of hours. I stare at the clock. Normally I would tease my brother, but I was too busy worrying about my dad. I don't know why or how, but I had a bad feeling that something horrible happened to him. It's like...I felt a disturbance in the air...sorry, I just had to say that._

 _After what felt like hours, the doorbell finally rang. I quickly went to the door to greet my father. That's when I stop mid-track. Why would my dad ring the doorbell if he has the keys? I'm pretty sure he brought it with him. My mom pulled me away from the door, and looked through the peephole. My mom's face went pale. She opens the door, and there was a cop standing._

 _"Is there something wrong officer?" My mom asked. I can tell that she's worried._

 _"Mrs. Anderson, you're husband body was found in an alley." I start crying and buried my face on my mom's robe. I couldn't believe what he just said. My mom eyes starts to moisten._

 _"What was the cause of his death?" She questions. The man in blue told us that my dad was stabbed 12 times by a convict who took his wallet, phone, and keys. The officer came to our house to protect us from the convict, but he never showed up._

I wipe away a tear that manage to escape my eyes. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. What? Whenever I cry or feel like crying, I like to distract myself. Ooh, it's Young Justice, nothing can ruin this!

"Teri! I think your video game is broken!" Dylan yells.

"WHAT! NOT MY BATMAN VIDEO GAME! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I am so going to kill him for this. I run out of my room to smack my brother's head, but he was gone. I looked at my video game enraged. It's jacked up! That's no fair!

"Dylan!" I scream as I hunt him down. He was in the kitchen with my mom. The bastard holds onto my mom's leg and screams out, "Teri is trying to murder me."

"What happened this time?" My mom asks with a sigh.

"He broke my video game! It was a gift from Angie!"

"You will be grounded for three months, young man. No TV, no going outside," she states.

"But that's too long mom! How come!?"

"Because I said so, is that clear?"

Dylan pouts and walks to his room. Dylan glares at me and sticks out his "screw you" finger. What the heck!? How rude of him! He's only eight! Why that brat! Grr! I walk back to my room, and turn off the TV. I'm not in the mood to watch anything right now. Man, life sucks for me. It's the last day of summer vacation, my baby brother hates me, and my arch nemesis Valerie and her followers will harass me tomorrow for the most dumbest excuse ever! When will a miracle happen, when!?

* * *

 **So this is the rewritten version of chapter 1. All I did was copy and paste the former chapter, and added/take out some lines. If you read the original story, then you will notice I went a bit more in depth with Teri's past and present life in the rewritten version. Speaking of Teri, keep in mind that the first two chapters will help you readers learn more about Teri. Don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try my best to update, but I've been going through some...obstacles lately. If I don't update as quickly, I'm sorry. I just want this to be very well-written compared to the first version. I was 12 when I wrote this story, so it's pretty cheesy. I want to avoid cheesiness and get onto the plot. If you have any suggestions, let me know by commenting or send a message to my inbox. I am open to ALMOST anything. And if I don't go with your suggestions, I apologize. :-( It will be noted though.**

* * *

 _ **A Miracle or a Dream**_

 _ **Ch.2**_

So last night I slept pretty well, though I can't say the same for the morning. There's only one bathroom in our apartment. My brother and I don't shower in the morning. Instead we just wash our faces and brush our teeth. You see I take very long showers, and so I waste a lot of water. Pretty ironic because I always tell my kid brother to take shorter showers. I walk groggily to the bathroom and wash my face. My tooth brush was behind the mirror cabinet, so as I open the cabinet, a cockroach crawled out and went on my hand! Eww! I screamed and started waving my hand, trying to get rid of it. The nasty bug wouldn't get off, so I slam my hand on the wall real hard. I lifted my hand and gagged at the sight. The stuff inside the bug was on my hand. I made a gagging sound and rinse my hand off. I couldn't feel a bruise forming on my hand. I cringe and went for some ointment when I smell mom's cooking.

I brush my teeth, ignoring the purple bruise on my hand. After putting on my uniform, I go to eat breakfast. My mom made an omelet for me. I grab my spoon when my mom grabs my hand and glares at me.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I hit it against the wall."

"Teri! You could've fractured your hand! Fortunately it's only a bruise. But you're going to have an aching feeling if you don't rub some alcohol on it," she scolds.

"I doubt it needs alcohol mom. And fracture? That's impossible unless I sandwich my hands between bricks or somethi...," I stopped talking when I saw my mom glare. It could possibly beat Batman's infamous bat-glare.

After I put ointment on...and a bandage, my mom gives me my lunch. I don't like the lunch served at school. The only exception are the tamales. Yum. I then notice that I haven't seen Dylan. I yell out Dylan's name, but my mom shushes me. She says Dylan was sick and couldn't come to school. What a liar that brat. He's probably just pretending to be sick so that we don't have to walk to school together. I don't get why he's so upset. It was his fault after all! Damn little brothers. My mom kisses my forehead, and watches me go out the door to make sure I was safe.

As I was walking, I couldn't stop thinking about Dylan. Despite it being his fault, maybe I should give him some slack. I am his big sister, so I should try to act mature. Gosh being the oldest sucks.

It's really sunny outside, so I stare at my shadow. I'm 13 years old, and I'm 4'10. My friends are roughly 5'0 or taller. I like staring at my shadow, because it makes me look taller. However, it wasn't my shadow I was staring at. I don't recall wearing a trench coat and hat. I gulp and walk a bit faster. Is this a prank, or is someone actually following me? The shadow was still looming nearer, inching closer. Beads of sweat starts rolling down my face. Okay, now I'm officially scared. I make a run for it, and got to school safely. I turn around to look behind me, but there was no one in sight. I sigh and wipe away my sweat. That's when I heard someone laughing at me. I recognize that putrid laugh anywhere, I turn around to be faced by Valerie and her annoying companions.

"You run funny! No wonder you get F's on your running in PE," She states. I roll my eyes and speed walk away.

"She even walks weird." Valerie WHISPERS to her 'friends' rather LOUDLY.

What a bitch! It's not like she runs or walks like a saint or some shit. I just hope Angie is at school. Angie is my best friend. We both like comics and we both hate Valerie. I see Angie on our spot, which is the stairs. I run to the stairs, and we greet each other with our handshake.

"How's it going?" Angie asks

"Horrible! A cockroach went on my hand, my hand is bruised, and Valerie can't keep her trash shut." I reply.

"That sucks. So how was your summer?"

"Let's see, Dylan broke my video game yet he's the one who's angry. "

"Sounds like a handful."

"It is." I groan.

The bell rings and we go to class. School is very boring. Throughout the entire school period, almost every single teacher made the students participate in those dumb greeting games. I'm not very good at socializing, so I was really awkward. One teacher didn't though. We did, however, have to listen to the teacher yapping about the chapters we are going to cover. Finally school ends, and everybody runs toward the gate. I try looking for Angie so that we can walk with each other, but I couldn't find her. Damn, looks like I'll be walking alone.

I'm kind of scared of walking alone because of this morning, so I jog to my apartment. Around 7 minutes I see my apartment and smile. I actually made it out alive. That's when I felt someone grab me from behind and push me into an alley.

"Hey! What the heck!?" I ask.

"What's wrong kiddo? Don't kids enjoy playing a game of cat and mouse?" asks the man in the trench coat.

"What do you want from me?!" I exclaim, then all of a sudden, he starts laughing. His laugh is truly frightening, and yet it sounds really familiar. I don't recall meeting an adult with a laugh like that. Actually, I don't recall talking to old people period. I don't even talk to the adults at my school.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Joker!" Wait, Joker? As in the Clown Prince of Gotham?

* * *

 **Well I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
